


Packaged Deal

by theauthor2010



Series: The Scars Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#2 in the Bonds verse. Puck and Kurt are dealing with feelings for a third party. Not just any third party, either. They are both dealing with feelings for Finn Hudson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Packaged Deal

This was bad wasn’t it? Their relationship wasn’t perfect – but nobody's really was. Puck and Kurt both knew that they had no reason to feel something for a third party. It was not just any third party, either. Both Puck and Kurt were developing feelings for Finn Hudson. Finn, who had been Puck's best friend for years and who was Kurt's stepbrother. It was a really, really bad situation.

"This is so twisted," Kurt mumbled under his breath, flipping over so that he was lying on his stomach. He pulled a pillow over his head. "He's my goddamned stepbrother."

"It's not normal," Puck conceded, "but have you noticed how things have changed for us since Finn got here?"

“What do you mean?” came the muffled response from underneath the pillow.

Puck tentatively reached out and rubbed his boyfriend’s back. Kurt tensed but Puck massaged his clothed back anyway. “We haven’t argued at all since Finn came to live here,” he said honestly. “We’ve been to a lot of great places that all three of us have loved and have calmed down a lot… It's been amazing for the both of us since Finn came to live here.”

“Oh come on Noah,” Kurt said firmly, his voice still muffled by the pillow over his head. “We’ve just been very good hosts to Finn. We’ve stopped fighting because it’s rude to fight in front of guests and… well we have taken a lot of awesome trips but I’m sure that’s for Finn’s benefit too. We want Finn to feel good right? So we’ve done a pretty good job. That is all.”

“I love you, you know that?” he responded softly, hoping that his words didn't anger Kurt, “but Kurt you, you know its felt amazing lately.”

“Its felt perfect,” Kurt admitted, and that got him to turn around and take the pillow off of his face. He looked absolutely traumatized by the feelings going through his head. Puck felt sorry for him. It must have been even worse for the boy. This was his stepbrother afterall. “It’s been really good but that doesn’t change the fact that this is nuts.”

“What do you think he’d say if we told him about our little epiphany?”

“You two are freaking nuts!” Finn yelled at Kurt and Puck, who were both at the kitchen counter and looking guilty. Kurt was on the counter and Puck was leaning up against it, trying not to meet Finn’s eyes. He had known that Finn was not going to react to the idea well but at the same time he was surprised by the outburst. “You guys are like…gay for me?"

“Well that’s offensive,” Puck said trying to lighten the mood. “Yes Finn, we’re totally gay for you. We just noticed that things are really nice with you around. That's all. Don’t be a dick about it, please.”

“What he means,” Kurt said, “is that having you here makes us both feel really good…I was just hoping maybe there was a good explanation for that.”

Finn groaned and paced the kitchen. He seemed very upset and (maybe it was just Puck being hopeful) a little bit intrigued. “Yeah, and that explanation is that my best friend and my stepbrother, did you hear me, STEPBROTHER are insane.”

“Will you at least kiss him?” Puck spoke up and Kurt smacked him. He winced a little bit. It had been the first thing to come to his mind, but, of course, the first thing to come to his mind was usually a dumb idea.

“Noah, stop it. You’re being really dumb.”

Finn stopped in his pacing; He looked at Kurt as if considering it, like it was something he had always wanted to do. Puck was surprised that he never saw something like that in Finn before. Did Finn have latent attraction to Kurt, lying beneath the surface? “If I kiss him and get nothing out of it then you’ll both leave me alone?” he asked softly. “I really…just wanna try something.”

Maybe Finn had been feeling the same way they did all along. A guy could hope. Finn approached the counter and leaned against Kurt, the boy between his legs, and pressed their lips together. It was slow and soft. Kurt couldn’t seem to help the little excited moan that escaped him.

Puck watched with crossed arms as Kurt’s arms went around Finn’s waist.

It was like that damned kiss was going to last forever, lips pressed together, and lips parting slightly. Okay, it was hot though. Finn was always a good looking guy and it was very interesting to see Kurt giving that soft moan, that limp body to someone else. Someone else was getting Kurt’s sex expression – or sexpression as Puck called it. It was good and Puck didn't feel jealous - much.

“Okay, you two suck,” Puck said seriously when it turned to the tiniest bit of jealousy. He grabbed Finn by the arm and tugged him off of his boyfriend. “You said kiss Kurt, not lock faces. Now you gotta do that with me”

Kurt’s near squeal in his ears, Puck kissed Finn very hard, with lips and teeth and even tongue within a matter of seconds. Finn’s arms flailed for a second before holding onto him, hands gripping tightly. “What the hell was that for?” he asked breathlessly. Puck looked on in satisfaction.

“We’re a packaged deal, Hudson. Deal with it.”


End file.
